1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an assembly for the penetration of body tissue. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an obturator including features for engaging the inner surface of a cannula tube to apply torque directly to the cannula tube.
2. Background of Related Art
In endoscopic surgical procedures, surgery is performed in any hollow viscus of the body through a small incision or through narrow endoscopic tubes (cannulas) inserted through a small entrance wound in the skin or through a naturally occurring orifice. In laparoscopic procedures, surgery is performed in the interior of the abdomen. Laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures often require the clinician to act on organs, tissues and vessels far removed from the incision, thereby requiring that any instruments used in such procedures be of sufficient size and length to permit remote operation. Typically, after the surgical region is insufflated, a trocar is used to puncture the body cavity and includes a cannula which remains in place for use during the laparoscopic procedure. The cannula includes a housing which seals the opening created by the trocar and maintains the insufflation pressure within the body cavity. Generally, the housing is attached to the cannula by a twisting or bayonet connection. Medical devices can be inserted through the housing to access the underlying body cavity. The manipulation of the medical device, notably twisting or rotating, while the medical device is inserted through the housing can cause the housing to rotate or shift relative to the cannula. The rotation of the housing relative to the cannula can cause the housing to detach from the cannula or the seal between the cannula and the housing to be compromised. If the seal between the housing and the cannula is compromised or fails the insufflation pressure within the body cavity will be lost.
It may be advantageous to provide a surgical assembly including a medical device that can engage the inner surface of the cannula to maintain a fixed circumferential position with respect to the cannula and apply a twisting force directly to the cannula.